<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Year Surprises by XenoEmblem4TW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933532">New Year Surprises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW'>XenoEmblem4TW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy (LATE) New Year, Kyoyu, M/M, New Year's Fluff, Post-Canon, Treasonshipping - Freeform, Yukyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29933532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenoEmblem4TW/pseuds/XenoEmblem4TW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the beginning of the New Year, and two lovers are living together content with their new lives. With the new year coming about, new memories are to be made. What better way to start it off than to give each other a special surprise~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Kiryuu Kyousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Year Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I haven't posted anything in so long and I am PRETTY late on posting this one. I wrote this literally on the new year (eve) and just posted it only on DeviantArt. </p>
<p>Hope you all enjoy this cute but late surprise from me! As always leave a comment or kudo if you'd like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s almost time, Yusei. What do you wish for from the New Year?” Kiryu asked. He was drinking a bit of his cider as he awaited his star’s reply. The tingling feeling he was getting only amplified by the events to transpire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humming in thought, Yusei leaned onto Kiryu’s shoulder. “I don’t have much to wish for this year. All I want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Maybe think about dueling again. I don’t want to miss out on all the fun things just because I was busy working. I need my downtime too. What about you? Do you have any plans? Maybe something for me you wanna try and do?” Yusei smiled, looking up towards Kiryu’s face. His eyes sparkling lightly like the cider he was drinking. The scene brings a happy smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have one special surprise for you coming up but that’s for WHEN the new year actually starts. Until then, you’ll just have to wait for it, Stardust.” Setting his drink aside, Kiryu just wrapped his arms around his lover Leaning his head into his hair, nuzzling into the messy locks of the other. Yusei just chuckled, eager for the New Year to begin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The time was nigh! Eagerly, Yusei and Kiryu began preparing their gifts and some cider for them to share.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Angela from Neo Domino reporting, the countdown to the new year starting now in…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>5</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>3</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>1</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>
      <em>HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!</em>
    </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Holding each other tightly, Yusei and Kiryu soaked up the moment together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year Kiryu~” Yusei said smiling softly and ever so brightly at the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy New Year my Shining Star~ May new adventures and hopes come for both of us, and I think it’s time for your surprise.” Kiryu settled his drink down and went off somewhere to grab a gift for him. Yusei was eager to see what it was as he wasn’t one for much. With Kiryu, anything can happen though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiryu came back holding up a medium sized red box with a neat sapphire bow. Giving off the biggest grin he handed his present to his boyfriend. “Open it. I think you’ll be quite surprised with what’s inside.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the present carefully from the other, Yusei undid the bow pulling off the top.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To come face to face with a cute cream colored kitten meowing and sniffing his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked beyond belief Yusei just held out the little thing. It was a male kitten probably no more than a few months old with a cream colored body but had a large patch of brown on its face like a stamp. It’s beady blue eyes stared right into Yusei’s soul and he knew exactly what to call him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m calling him Berry. He’s so adorable and has these cute round blueberry eyes! I love him, thanks so much but Kiryu, where did you get him?” amazed at his gift he began cooing over the little baby making Berry meow in delight as it tried pawing at his new daddy’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remember you saying sometime about having a little company when I am still not home from my own work to keep you from getting lonely and to experience the joy you hear form some about having a pet. So I went to go get him and his eyes were what drew me to him. They are as blue as yours and from what I hear he must be as sweet as you~ Happy New Year Yusei.” Kiryu kissed him softly on the lips, Yusei responding in kind as best he can while holding a very eagerly excited new kitten.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well my present may not be as big as this one was for me, but I’m still happy to give it to you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusei gently put down Berry on the floor so that he could grab Kiryu his gift. The little kitten followed his new daddy to the table where he retrieved his gift before walking back up to Kiryu. Handing Kiryu a small flat present Kiryu tore the paper to find one of their oldest photos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yusei smiled softly. “The only time it snowed in Satellite and when you and I managed to get Jack and Crow to come out and enjoy the cold. I wanted you to have a memory of a time when it wasn’t us against the world dueling. I wanted you to remember that there is more to our past than just the constant fighting and even worry that things were always on edge. You always said you wanted to have more slice of life moments of us in our youth and so I managed to dig this up and frame it. It was one of the most joyful occasions in our lives that I can recall that I can say made our past to remember, and I want you to remember that there are always surprises and joys to find, especially when we least expect it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kiryu just stared at the photo, memories filling his mind of the mischief and joy the 4 of them spent that day. That was one of the days they would allow themselves to truly act like kids. To just have fun and not think about the dangers of Satellite, and when night fell and they all warmed up to keep away the cold, how he and Yusei huddled together in bed, clinging to each other as the snowflakes fell upon a moonlit night. Kiryu couldn’t express his gratitude more than pulling Yusei closer to him and kissing him passionately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You always did find ways to make the smallest of gifts so big. Thank you Yusei. Happy New Year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Berry immediately made his presence known to the two of them. Climbing up Kiryu’s pants and gripping the fabric to get in between them. Chuckling, Yusei and Kiryu nuzzled their faces into him as well. Berry purring out loudly from the attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Happy New Year to you too little Berry~</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to know how Berry looks like, just search up Bruno holding up a kitten. That is practically what Berry looks like without the brown fudge dipped leg color. lol Named after the eye color and I didn't want to call him Crembrule or something lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>